metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rodriguez Aran/Theory: True origin of the Metroid Prime and the Metroid species
WARNING: I'm not a native english speaker, so I may have some errors in my grammar. Also this has many spoilers (from old games, but still). Also, this theory takes into consideration the Pirate an Chozo entries from the NSTC versions of Metroid Prime. The reason? They cannot be "decanonized" so lightly. Below I explain why. Hello everyone, this is Rodriguez Aran. I want to share my own theory about the Metroid Prime and the Metroid species in general. Before starting, let's consider these facts: Metroid Species. *They get stronger as more energy they absorb. Their size increases and they can evolve to next stages. This depends of the plant in which they are. *They are bio-weapons created before Zero Mission. *There is evidence that they can absorb the powers of their victims, which can be transferred to someone else (The baby-Samus-Mother Brain///Samus absorbing any boss-X parasite in Fusion). Quadtroid. *Similar to Metroids. This indicates that the Chozo are not the only creators of bio-weapons of this nature. Metroid Prime. *Unknown origin. It is stated in the Metroid Prime Trilogy Booklet that it came from Phaaze. *It can absorb weapons, but this was retconned in the Trilogy and PAL versions. However, it has weaponry and an armor, and it could absorb the Phazon Suit. In Corruption, in it's Dark Samus form, she could absorb the bounty hunters abilities. *We can see many Metroid Prime remains on Phaaze. *Semiliquid form capable of taking the form of Samus snatching her Phazon Suit *Very intelligent (Dark Samus form). Hopper Metroid. *High resemblance to the first form of Metroid Prime. *Unknown origin. ATTENTION: I will be updating this theory as the days pass. This is because I have it done in spanish, but I must translate it in order that you can understand. The Metroids are not unique The mere existence of the Quadtroids in the Alimbic Cluster indicates that the Metroids are not unique in the universe, they are not related but they have the same function: energy drain. This means that every advanced race can create their own "versions" of Metroids. This will be important later. True origin of the Metroid Prime? Relation with the Hopper Metroid Metroid Prime comes from Phaaze, as it is suggested in all evidences, from the shells found in the Genesis Chamber, to the same booklet of Trilogy. But this opens other questions, how can a Metroid can exist in Phaaze since we know they were created by the Chozo?... Really it was like this? In Corruption, we see hundreds of Phazon Metroids, but it's probably that they were introduced in the planet by the Space Pirates, since this kind is from Tallon IV, so they are not native from Phaaze. But this doesn't explains the shells of the Genesis Chamber. Metroid Prime is similar to Hopper Metroids. Both come fro Phaaze. Why are there Hopper Metroids in Norion? In Corruption, we see that the Phazon itself is capable of create creatures, we see this in the Pirate Homeworld with the Phazon Grubs in the Pirate Research Facility (and with the Phazon that we found in other planets), and we can see this in Norion with the Phazon Mass that blocks the Generator B, which creates the Hoppers. These Metroids are born in the masses, otherwise it doesn't make sense the fact that they are found in Norion, if we consider that the Hopper stage is related the Phazon Metroid. In conclusion: the Hopper stage is native from Phaaze, and judging their exoesqueletic structure, they can be an earlier phase of the Metroid Prime. What about the Essence of the Metroid Prime? Easy, the essence is the next stage of this evolutionary chain, which appears after it has consumed too much Phazon and it leaves it's exoesqueleton like an empty shell. How can I demostrate this affirmation? The essence is stronger than the exoesqueletic stage, because it is inmune against all type of weaponry but to an overload of Phazon. Other question: What about the Metroids created by the Chozo? Remember that the Leviathan of Tallon IV crashed on the surface 50 years before Corruption, bringing the Metroid Prime and the subsequent contamination of Phazon; in the meantime, it is known that the development of the Metroids finished some years before the Zero Mission, where the Chozo set them free in SR388 in order to eliminate the X Parasite from the planet. This means that the Metroid Prime existed long before the creation of the original Metroids. Are both specimens related? Answer: No. Do you remember the Quadtroids? We don't know when they were created, but it is probably that they were designed during the alimbic military prosperity after they had suffered an alien invasion. If this is true, the Quadtroids existed 2000 years before, long before since the appereance of the Metroids in SR388. I say it again: wherever advanced race can create their "own Metroids". Metroid Prime was the inspiration in the Metroid creation? Let's remember the story of the Chozo in Tallon IV. They colonize the planet and they leave behind the advanced technology to focus in themselves and grow spiritually, demostrated when we see the almost null Chozo technology on the planet. The Chozo Ruins was constructed with rudimentary techniques of construction, compared to the highly advanced bases of Tourian and Sky Town. Next, a Leviathan came along with the Metroid Prime and the Phazon, and both began to contaminate the planet, forcing the Chozo to seal them under a temple, and finally they leaved Tallon IV. How did they escape considering that they abandoned the advanced technology? Maybe they kept some starships after they arrived to the planet and they used the same ones to escape. Or maybe they were rescued by the Chozo of Zebes, they learned of the situation on Tallon IV and they rescued the survivors back to Zebes. The tales of these survivors about the Metroid Prime could serve as an idea to create the original Metroids, the only solution to mantain at bay the X Parasite. Then, after the pirate invasion on Zebes, these "tallonian Chozo" left Zebes alongside their "zebesian" brothers. However, there is a problem: we never saw that the Metroid Prime had the ability to drain the energy of living things like the original Metroids, probably it doesn't have it, but it does have a similar ability. In the NTSC versions of Metroid Prime it is mencioned that the creature is capable of asimilate the weaponry that it finds, obtaining this way the weapons that it uses during the final battle with Samus in the Impact Crater; however, this fact was eliminated in the PAL and Trilogy versions, leaving unexplained how Metroid Prime obtained these weapons. Or maybe this fact is still true, because we can see how Metroid Prime absorbs the Phazon Suit from Samus at the end of the game, no matter the version you play. We can say that Metroid Prime obtained the weapons in the same way. Guardian of the Leviathan? According to the Trilogy booklet, more than one of a Leviathan leaves Phaaze in search of a planet to contaminate with Phazon, and this Leviathan attracts a nearby powerful creature to serve as a guardian of the Phazon Core (i.e: Mogenar, Helios, Omega Ridley, and maybe the Dark Emperor). In the same booklet is stated that the Metroid Prime is the guardian of the core, saying that a Metroid nearby to the Leviathan was attracted and it mutated until it transformed into the Worm. However, this isn't possible for the reasons exposed before about the origin of the creature, also the Chozo Lore states that Worm would come along with the Great Poison. Finally, the original Metroids were not on Tallon IV until almost 50 years later after the crash, breeded by the Space Pirates. Metroid Prime, while being on Phaaze in the Hopper Metroid form, entered inside a Leviathan who was about to leave Phaaze. The Leviathan arrived to Tallon IV and the Hopper Metroid was severely injured as a result of the crash, and the only way to heal was consuming Phazon (as it does being in it's Dark Samus form), but being far away from it's homeworld it didn't have another nearby food source with the exception of the Phazon Core, the creature that propagates the world with the poison. This Metroid eat that Phazon to heal itself and to evolve to the next stage of evolution: Metroid Prime, but with another form that until now is unknown (I will explain this statement later). But being a creature whose hunger is insatiable, it ended devouring the Phazon Core and asimilated the ability to create Phazon, and continued to pollute the planet. Why continue polluting the planet? To preserve the continuity of the species, objective of every life form in the existence. And like I said before, the Metroids of Phaaze are born directly from the Phazon, and being in a planet without this substance it wouldn't be possible to preserve this continuity, that's the reason why it keep contaminating Tallon IV. And why did we not see any Hopper Metroids on Tallon IV? This question will be answered later, in the Dark Samus section. The Red Phazon is no other thing that the putrefied remains of the Phazon Core who had been dead 50 since it's arriving, thus this substance is so rare that it cannot be found even on Phaaze. In Echoes we don't enter inside the Leviathan of Aether, thus we don't see the Red Phazon, and in Corruption the Leviathans were dead for a short time, not enough to rot and find this strain of Phazon. Returning with Metroid Prime. Years later after the crash, the Space Pirates arrived to Tallon IV and found this monster, who attacked them and obtained a hard, black shell that gave more defense to it's exoesqueleton, and this also gave it it's true form that everyone know. This fact is supported considering that the shells of the Genesis Chamber are gray in color, unlike the black armor of the Metroid Prime. By then, the Metroid Prime had devoured too much Phazon, and it was about to evolve to the next stage of evolution, it's Core form, which happens when Samus battles it. About Dark Samus Now I want to talk about this emblematic character, because this will complement everything above. Behavior and genetic Somehow, Dark Samus became an inteligent life-form after her defeat in Tallon IV, what happened exactly? First of all, let's remember that the Power Suit of Samus is linked with her, it cannot be destroyed because, if this happens, she would also die, as we see in the Game Over sequences where her suit desintegrates and she dies, when the Power Suit should be the one to be destroyed and Samus should end wounded, but this doesn't happens. Anyway, being the suit and Samus an only being, means that the the armor also has her DNA and her memories, which is SA-X exists and the same reason that this copy attacks Samus with a combo of the Ice Beam + Super Missiles (method for taking out the Metroids), because in Fusion, Samus can be considered a Metroid after her fusion with the species DNA. What do I mean? I mean that Dark Samus also had her appearance and her new intelligence after she absorbed, with her asimilation ability, the Phazon Suit from Samus, because this suit had the DNA of Samus, transforming the Metroid Prime in other Samus but evil. Doing this also let her survive, because the suit was pure Phazon, substance that heals her as I exposed before. In fact, in her Logbook information, it says that her genetic code is similar to Samus. In Echoes, we see her with a psychothic and erratic behavior, only was searching the Phazon to make herself stronger, while in Corruption we see her as a calculating character. Why this sudden change? To explain this, let's go part by part. Let's take a step back to the issue of the Phazon Suit. If we remember, Samus obtained it after the Omega Pirate fell on Samus and corrupted her suit. Is it possible that the DNA of this pirate has also been merged to the Power Suit? Suppose yes, suppose that the very moment when the Metroid Prime absorbed the Phazon Suit, along with the DNA and memories of Samus, also did it with the DNA and memories of the Omega Pirate. According to the pirate lore in Echoes, Dark Samus only was searching the Phazon and killed only the ones that denied this substance to her or if someone attacked her first (i.e: in Sanctuary Fortress where she is fighting a group of Dark Pirates). The opposite happened when she was in her Metroid Prime form, she attacked everyone who dare to enter her lair. Why not now? Maybe because it is a mental conflict of her, maybe having three memories of three characters at the same time caused an unstable behavior, hungry of Phazon like in her Prime form, evil like a Space Pirate, and the intelligence of Samus knowing how to handle her new arm cannon and armor, along with all the painful memories from K-2L (the destruction of Samus's colony and the death of her parents). Maybe because of her "pirate side" she wouldn't wanted to attack her own kin, but she was forced to do so for self-defense... but thinking about it, she could have used the diplomacy to negotiate with the Phazon, but she didn't, it was the opposite, the pirates where the ones who wanted to negotiate with her. Maybe here acted the memories of Samus and her hatred for the pirates? Anyway, in Corruption her behavior drastically changes for some reason. It is known that there is a time lap of 6 months between Echoes and Corruption, happening the fall of the Valhalla 4 months prior to Corruption, meaning that the infiltration of Dark Samus inside the Colossus happened sometime between the other 2 months. Maybe in the meantime, all the personalities of Dark Samus ceased entering in conflict, and then she obtained a new, unique personality forged from the three that she had (Prime, Pirate and Samus). She not only sought to feed on Phazon, and she not only sought to preserve her species, now she sought to obtain the ultimate power and absolute control on the universe, a goal similar to the main objective of the pirates: the galaxy domination. Being conscious of her powers that she obtained from the Leviathan of Tallon IV, aware of the potential of the Space Pirates, and aware of the existence of her homeworld, she used these powers to take control of the pirates inside the Colossus and used them to steal an AU, which later would be installed on Phaaze. Wait a minute... ¿how did she know about the existence of the Auroras? I don't have an explanation for this, but if we rely on the theory about the memories, maybe Samus was aware of these bio-computers before Corruption. Another possibility is that the Pirates also known about the existence of the AUs, in particular those ones from the Colossus. Powers and weaponry Another incognita: Where did Dark Samus get her majority of powers and weapons? During the course of Echoes, we see that Dark Samus obtains new abilites and weapons. The phazon beams that she fires could be the result of her asimilated ability from the Leviathan of Tallon IV, but this time being capable of using the Phazon as an offensive tool; in the same way, some of her powers could be derived from the same Phazon, like her disruptive energy shield, the Phazon Bullets, the Shrapnel Beam, etcetera. However, there are others abilites whose origin is not clear. These abilities are the Morph Ball, the Boost Ball and the Missile Launcher. Here enters again her power of assimilation, which could explain the obtention of these power-ups but not where did she found them. We can see that the Missile Launcher is common in many civilazations, like the Luminoth, the Chozo or the Galactic Federation, so this power-up could have obtained from the Luminoth or the Federation, or even from the Space Pirates. But what about the other power-ups? The pirates abandoned all the investigations of the Morph Ball, so it is impossible that they had this ball in their power (so they shouldn't have the Boost). The Federation can create downloadable data for the Morph Ball in Fusion, but this only appears to work only on Samus and that is technology from some years after the Prime games, mentioning that the Marines don't have the means to use the Morph Ball. Is probably that Dark Samus obtained the Morph Ball and the Boost Ball alltogether from the Luminoth, race that had contact with the Chozo in the past, and maybe they traded technologies included these two that Dark Samus assimilated after her first battle against Samus. These power-ups and the majority of her powers prevailed in Corruption, game where she absorbed the abilites of the Bounty Hunters after Samus had defeated them. More about the Hopper Metroids I said that I was to explain the fact that there are Hopper Metroids on Norion and Phaaze, but we don't see them in other planets wich suffered an impact of a Leviathan. Well, these Metroids are born from the Phazon Masses, objects made of Liquid Phazon as we see when they melt. In other planets before Corruption we don't see the Liquid Phazon, instead it is mixed with rocks that make it look like roots. This indicates that the contact of the Phazon with minerals changes it's composition or alters it's degree of purity, making it more solid and unable to create life. In Corruption there isn't enough liquid phazon to exist this masses. In Bryyo one of the phazon liquid pools of the game is covered under a Golem, and the other one Bryyo Fire had already produced Phazon Vines. In the Pirate Homeworld there are pools covered with racks and in the other one before the Homeworld's seed there is nothing. Maybe the liquid phazon is capable of creating various life-forms like the Phazon Grubs, the masses, the vines, etc. Why do we find Phazon on Norion if the Leviathan never reached the planet? The area next to the Generator B is invaded of Phazon once we return to the planet, and this area was explored by Rundas because he reactivated the generator, but it is not likely that the Phazon was already there by that time. So, what happened here? There are three possibilities: *First. The Leviathan exploded and strokes of Phazon fell down on the planet, near the Generator B, remembering that the Leviathan was too close on striking Norion, because in a cutscene we see it crossing the atmosphere. From these strokes the Phazon Mass was created along everithing wee see around. *Second. Dark Samus was responsible, she came to Norion after the Generator B was reactivated and she defeated some Federation Marines, spreading the phazon with her attacks. *Third. Dark Samus spread the Phazon around the Generator B once she knew that her plan had failed, and then she left. This last option is more likely that happened. Why? Because this would explain the presence of a Metroid Hatcher. Maybe the last hope of Dark Samus was contaminate with Phazon a small part of the planet, the Generator B to be exact, she created a Phazon Mass and a Phazon Metroid which later evolved into a Hatcher, and served as a "guardian" of this zone having a simbiotic union, reason of which all the phazon bulbs explode after the death of this Metroid. The area was too contaminated that it was impossible for the Marines to clean the place thanks to the phazon creatures that were born. If Metroid Prime was a Hopper Metroid, how it was capable of creating with it's powers the Tallon Metroids when it should have created Hopper Metroids? One explanation is that maybe Metroid Prime not only assimilated the pirate weapons. Maybe the pirates also used the Metroids to deal with Metroid Prime when they found it in their excavations, however these Metroids never engaged it, maybe because both of the are very similar. Other possibility is that Metroids can't drain their energy among them, in fact we never saw any incidents of cannibalism. Instead of fighting each other, the Tallonian Metroids saw the Metroid Prime as a superior being and it became the Alpha Male/Female, where it also assimilated the genetic code of the Metroids and found the way to create them through the Liquid Phazon. These Tallon Metroids also could have transformed into Fission Metroids who were prowling the main chamber of the Impact Crater. With this, we can explain the presence of Hopper Metroids, the Phazon, and the Metroid Hatcher on Norion. True power of the Metroids There were two cases that show that the Metroids from Chozo origin aren't only capable of draining the energy of life-forms, they can also "steal" certain characteristic powers of their victims, powers that can be passed to another subjetct. One of these cases is proven. If it is true that the Metroids are copies of the Metroid Prime, then the Chozo not only gave them the power to feed from vital energy, but also the capability of asimilating abilities like the counterpart from Phaaze. *Case Number 1: Final battle between Samus and Mother Brain. In this battle, Mother Brain uses a new weapon, a highly powerful "rainbow beam" that leaves Samus at the verge of death. Mother Brain charges again to eliminate Samus, but then the Baby appears to attack her and it uses this energy to restore that one from Samus. However, Mother Brain revives and kills the Baby, whose remains fall over Samus and give her the same Hyper Beam of Mother Brain. *Case Number 2: Let's remember the Queen Metroid from Return of Samus. What are her attacks? She bites and spit a number of green masses. Well, in Other M she doesn't only hits and bites, she also has the power of spitting a fire blast from her mouth. How is this possible? We can think that the Federation modified her to give her a better offensive capability, or maybe it is possible that the fire blast is equal to the green masses from Return of Samus, but we are going to take a third option. Do you remember how Ridley died in the Bottle Ship? He was devoured apparently by the same Queen, which also granted her to adquire the power of the fire blast that Ridley spits; other people say that the larvas from the back of the queen were responsible of his death, which also made possible for them to grow in size near the "Standar version", and at the same time they gave to her queen the fire blast power. No matter what had been the case, both demostrate this ability of stealing powers. *'MARCH 29 2019 UPDATE:' Now with Samus Returns we know that the fire-breathing power of the Queen is an innate ability which shares with less-evolved strains of Metroids (Gamma, Zeta and Omega). However, like some articles in this wiki say, Samus demostrates the stealing ability in Metroid Fusion every time she defeats a boss. Category:Blog posts